Please don't cry
by Haruka418
Summary: /Confusiones, malos entendidos y lágrimas, no siempre traen un mal final.


**N/A: ¡Vaya! Es la primera vez que público sobre Gakuen Alice. Es uno de mis animes favoritos por lo cuál decidí meterle mucho empeño. Digamos que este tema fue algo espontáneo, no lo planee, sabía que quería escribir sobre este pero nunca me imagine terminar escribiendo algo así. Espero que lo disfruten.**

 ***Aviso: Suelo cometer faltas de ortografía, no es porqué me guste cometerlas o no sepa las reglas gramaticales pero al escribir soy muy torpe y muchas veces le doy mal a las letras y realmente disculpo por eso.**

 ***Rating: M**

 *** Puede que allá un poco de OOC pero trataré de hacer lo posible de serle fiel a su imagen.**

 ***Anime: Gakuen Alice.**

 ***Género: Romance**

 ***Pareja: Mikan & Natsume.**

 ***Advertencias: Lime.**

 ***Sinopsis: Confusiones, malos entendidos y lágrimas, no siempre traen un mal final.**

.o o o.

 **Please, don't cry.**

Mikan se encontraba recostada sobre el sofá del apartamento esperando a que su novio llegará de trabajar. Tenía la televisión encendida, el control remoto en su mano y su vista fija en la pantalla. De vez cuando desviaba la mirada para fijarse la hora. Aún no salía de trabajar. Los programas y novelas que habían no le llamaban la atención así que termino apagando la televisión. Se revolvió el cabello con ambas manos para luego levantarse del sofá y dirigirse hacia la cocina para preparase algo de comer ya que le estaba entrando el apetito. No debía inquietarse si Natsume se retrasaba pero de igual manera lo hacía ya que en su mente comenzaba a correr la imaginación.

Esas mujeres de la oficina siempre alguna trataban de seducirlo porque además de ser un hombre muy atractivo y de buen cuerpo, era nada más y nada menos que el presidente de la compañía. Y bueno él tenía necesidades que ella por ahora no le estaba dando, ¿qué tal si otra se las daba? No, no, su Natsume no era así, él la amaba demasiado como para estar con otra. Pero a veces el deseo podría llevar hacer a la gente a hacer una locura. Sacudió su cabeza ante esas ideas, su Natsume sería totalmente incapaz.

Al escuchar el manillar de la puerta se levanto rápidamente del sofá y su novio una vez dentro del apartamento, fue y lo rodeo con sus brazos para recibirlo y éste se sorprendió tratando de corresponde a aquél como respuesta con el portafolios en la mano.

-Hola.-dijo antes de depositarle un corto beso en los labios.

-Hola.-la saludó también besando su mejilla.-Perdón por llegar tarde hoy, es que tuve que quedarme a solucionar una cosas de un proyecto.-explicó el hombre terminando de entrar en su hogar sintiendo el aroma de aquella deliciosa comida que su novia le preparaba y que le abría el apetito. Se dirigieron hacia la cocina para cenar y luego se fueron a dormir. Mientras que a la nariz de Mikan no le llegaba un perfume agradable, era el perfume de una mujer y no era de ella. Ya era la segunda vez que pasaba esto y era el mismo perfume. ¿Acaso eso era prueba de que Natsume le estaba siendo infiel o sólo era una misera y mera casualidad? Dejo ese tema resguardado en una parte su mente porque podría tratarse de una simple casualidad, tal vez se había chocado con una mujer o algo así pero eso tenía una justificación razonable.

Mikan como de costumbre siempre se iba cambiar al baño y una vez vestida con su piyama rosa se acostó en la cama donde Natsume ya se encontraba acostado, listo para dormir. Se desearon buenas noches y luego apagaron las luces. Ambos dormían algo distanciados y de espaldas. Mientras que la luz de la luna se filtraba por las cortinas y la joven pareja quedo en un profundo sueño.

La castaña al despertarse se encontró con los brazos de su novio rodeándola. Era algo bonito y se sentía bien pero la pregunta era ¿cómo haría para levantarse sin despertarlo? Bueno, levantarse tenía que hacerlo así que su novio la perdone pero no tiene otra opción así que con cuidado se deshizo del abrazo sentándose sobre la cama y así luego se puso de pie. El pelinegro al ver que le faltaba algo entre sus brazos entreabrió los ojos y luego se volvió a dormir. Quince minutos después sonó el único despertador que hacía despertar a Natsume, éste después de cinco minutos y con un gran esfuerzo abandono su cama. Una vez alistado para ir trabajar fue al comedor ha desayunar. Todo estaba impecable como siempre, las tostadas recién hechas como a él le gustaban y el café recién servido. Aprovecho que su novia estaba de espaldas ocupándose del café y se acerco hacia donde estaba ella abrazándola por la espalda plantándole un beso en la mejilla y la castaña como respuesta sólo rió.

-Buenos días.-fueron las palabras que pronunció la chica con suavidad antes de besar la mejilla de su novio de igual manera. Poco después se separaron y el hombre se sentó en su lugar como costumbre y la joven le sirvió el café para ambos para luego sentarse en la mesa desayunar juntos.

-¿Descansaste?-decidió preguntar Mikan para comenzar la conversación antes darle unos cuantos sorbos a su café.

-Sí, descansé.-respondió el pelinegro después darle unos cuantos mordiscos a su tostada.-Por cierto, probablemente hoy vuelva tarde de nuevo ya que tenemos que concretar algunos negociosos con otra empresa, así que no me esperes para cenar.-agregó antes de probar el café el cuál disgusto con mucho gusto. Una vez terminaron de comer, el empresario tomo su portafolios junto con la llaves de su auto y se fue trabajar.

Mikan se encontraba y practicando de hacer comidas, ya que estaba organizando todo para abrir su propio restaurante. Después de tanto tiempo de trabajo y guardando cada centavo había conseguido llegar a una gran cantidad, el sacrificio había valido la pena. Ese era su gran sueño desde pequeña, lo había decido cuando cocino por primera vez y había conseguido hacer aquél platillo incluso mejor que abuelo. Hacer sonreír a la gente con su comida, era la mayor satisfacción que tendría. Además, no es por nada pero Natsume a pesar de tener una buena figura había aumentado unos pocos kilitos por comer suculentas comidas, por eso ahora estaba haciendo una comida más sana pero a la vez deliciosa para cuidar a su novio ya que no quería que fuera a sufrir de obesidad. Esta vez, aprovechó para hacer un pastel de durazno ya esa tarde su mejor amiga desde la infancia la iba a ir a visitar. Se encontraba haciendo la decoración hasta que su celular comenzó a vibrar dejo sobre la mesa la instrumentaría y sacando su celular del bolsillo para encontrarse que tenía un mensaje que decía lo siguiente:

Natusme:

Hoy tengo algo de tiempo a la hora del almuerzo,

ven así almorzamos juntos.

La femenina no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y respondió enseguida el mensaje confirmando su asistencia. Y una vez terminado los decorativos del pastel se puso hacer el almuerzo que comería con su novio. Coloco todo en un recipiente y lo cubrió con la tapa y tomo unos palillos de la cocina. Ya estaba todo listo, lo único que hacía falta era arreglarse ella. Se dirigió hasta el cuarto y tomo unas cuantas prendas del armario, no podía ir vestida de cualquier manera ya que era la novia nada más ni nada menos del presidente y debería ir vestida con algo de seriedad para que la tomaran en serio y la dejaran entrar, aunque los guardias de seguridad y casi todo el servicio ya la conocían. Optó por ponerse una blusa blanca junto a una falda negra y tacones del mismo color. Se cepilló el cabello, y se coloco muy poco maquillaje agregando un brillo en sus labios como toque final. Se sentía mal por esas ideas que habían ocupado ayer, su novio era un hombre demasiado bueno como para hacerle algo así.

Llamó a un taxi para que la fuera buscar y este sólo tardó unos cinco minutos en venir hacia donde ella se encontraba. Una vez, que la dejo frente al gran edificio de la empresa le pagó el precio correspondiente y se fue con aquella sonrisa que adornaba en sus labios hacia dentro de aquél lugar. Camino unos cuantos pasos hacía la recepción donde saludo a su amiga Elisa, ella era una persona muy simpática y se llevo bien con Mikan desde que se conocieron.

-Hola, Mikan. Viniste a ver a Natsume ¿verdad?-preguntó recibiéndola la mujer con el uniforme aunque más que una pregunta fue una afirmación.-Ya traigo a alguien para que te escolté hasta su oficina

-No, no es necesario.-renegó enseguida la castaña.-Yo puedo ir sola, sé donde queda además Natsume sabe que voy a ir, ya que él me pidió que viniera.-agregó la chica aún manteniendo aquella sonrisa característica y a la vez contagiosa en sus labios.

-Muy bien, entonces pasa.-dijo sonriente antes de tomar el micrófono para que los guardias de seguridad no le impidieran el paso.

Fue hacia el ascensor y presiono el botón que la llevo hacía el piso más alto con la bolsa donde tenía sus almuerzo en sus manos. Una vez llegó, abrió la puerta que estaba frente de ella encontrándose con su amigo Ruka que trabajaba como vice presidente en la empresa. Éste se acerco hacia para saludarla.

-¡Hola, Mikan! ¡Cuanto tiempo!-exclamó el rubio de ojos celestes.

-Sí, cuanto tiempo.-afirmó la castaña asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Yo ahora voy almorzar pero creo que Natsume aún sigue en su oficina, él siempre se concentra mucho en su trabajo y por lo que veo vienes a comer con él.-supuso el hombre.

-Así es.-volvió asentir la chica.-Espero que disfrutes de tu almuerzo.-dijo antes de seguir con su paso, cruzó unas cuantas oficinas hasta llegar a la del secretario de Natsume el cual la recibió con mucho gusto, era un hombre algo torpe pero hacía bien su trabajo y era muy simpático.

-¡Mikan!-la saludó el hombre con una sonrisa en sus labios.-¿Natsume sabe que vienes?

-Sí, él mismo me dijo que viniera.-respondió la chica asintiendo nuevamente.

-Muy bien, le avisaré que ya estas aquí acompáñame.

-No es necesario, yo puedo ir sola. Además tú tienes que ir almorzar.

-Pero...

-Pero nada, este no es tu horario de trabajo.-volvió agregar Mikan, no quería ser una carga para aquél hombre que ya demasiadas cosas tenía.

-Esta bien como tú digas pero si el señor presidente.

-El señor presidente no va decir nada.-lo interrumpió la chica de ojos café.-Ya te dije que este nos es tu horario de trabajo. Además tienes que aprovechar este rato de descanso y no creo que Natsume se vaya a quejar por eso.-dicho esto la castaña se dirigió hacia la puerta presidencial. Tocó puerta y al ver que nadie respondía entro al lugar para luego quedar con los ojos abiertos con la sorpresa que se encontró.

Su boca, no pudo emitir ningún sonido al ver aquella imagen, el hombre que tanto amaba se estaba besando con otra mujer, ¡en su oficina! A penas Natsume se percató de su presencia ella salió corriendo con las lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos. Se cruzo con el secretario mientras estaba estaba comiendo su sandwich, ella le dejo la bolsa con los almuerzos sobre la mesa.

-Por favor, quedatelo. Y buen provecho.-dijo antes de seguir corriendo mientras las lágrimas no paraban de caer por sus mejillas.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que hacerle eso? El ascensor de demoraba en subir así que corrió hacia las escaleras y aunque casi se cae a causa de los tacones, no le importó se desclaso y siguió corriendo bajando las escaleras con su calzado en la mano. Luego volvió a reincorporar sus zapatos en donde iban, y siguió corriendo hasta abandonar el edificio. Llamó a un taxi mientras caminaba unas cuantas cuadras. Y una vez este llego al lugar acordado ella se subió y se fue hacia el apartamento. Llamó a Hotaru para cancelar su visita diciéndole que tenía un compromiso por algo del restaurante, una pequeña mentira, pero la verdad aún no estaba con ningún animo de hablar sobre lo que había pasado. No quería saber nada, ni de nadie. Natsume no paraba de llamar a su celular por lo que decidió apagarlo.

Él le había dicho que la cuidaría. Él la abrazo y la beso aquél día diciendo que la amaba. Él mismo que dijo que se ocuparía de que nadie le hiciera daño. Y era él la causa de la caída de sus lágrimas y del desgarre en su corazón.

Comenzó a retirar todas sus pertenencias de su armario las cuales no eran demasiadas y tomo los objetos de valor. No le había tomado mucho tiempo y solo le había costado una valija de las grandes, un bolso unto con una mochila. Tomo sus cosas, y saco un boleto para el autobús para irse a otra parte de la ciudad muy lejos de aquél apartamento. Por la ventana del autobús miraba hacia a fuera pero no estaba concentrada en el paisaje que estaba viendo ya que iba sucumbida entre sus pensamientos. Estaba dejando todo atrás. No quería saber de más nada, ni de nadie por un buen tiempo hasta que se recuperara de ese dolor. Decidió bajarse en el hotel con sus cosas. Dinero tenía el suficiente como para estar allí unos días y trabajo podría conseguir con facilidad en cualquier restaurante para tendría que postergar su sueño abrir uno propio para cubrir los gastos de su estadía y comprar cosas para su nueva residencia. Pero mientras tanto se quedaría en un hotel. Fue a recepción a pedir su habitación y tuvo que firmas unos cuantos papeles.

Su habitación era bonita y amplia pero ella no fijo eso y lo único que hizo fue tirarse encima de la cama. Sus ojos estaban muy hinchados de tanto de llorar y las lágrimas de sus ojos no paraban de salir. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan tonta? Alguien como Natsume nunca se hubiera conformado con ella. Debió haberlo sospechado por aquel perfume. Tonta, tonta, eso es lo único que era, una tonta ingenua que aún confiaba con facilidad en las personas. Pero de todas las personas que podrían haber abusado de eso ¿porqué había tenido que ser él? Los odia, los odia a todos. No quiere ver nadie, ya no quiere saber nada de nada. Y de todas las personas la cuál la pudo haber traicionado tuvo que haber sido aquella mujer, Luna. Ambas se habían llevado mal desde el comienzo por los malos tratos y desprecios que le había demostrado esa mujer hacia ella porque estaba celosa de que estaba con Natsume. Además a esa mujer se le había visto más de una vez llevar a un hombre diferente a que la acompañara en la noche. ¿Acaso Natsume esos días que había estado fuera de su hogar los había pasado junto con ella? ¡Ya no quería saber de más nada!

De tanto llorar y de pensar en ese idiota ya le había dado hambre. Tomó el teléfono para encargar un comida y luego de eso, encendió y se puso a mirar el televisor. Lo que había era un programa de chistes pero aunque no le causara ninguna gracia por lo menos entretenía su mente. Tocaron puerta, y ella sabiendo que se trataría de uno de los empleados del hotel con pedido que había hecho tomo su billetera para darle alguna propina al hombre y fue a recibir la comida.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con dos hombres uno que traía la bandeja con la comida y otro que estaba atrás y no se lograba ver las facciones a causa del gorro que era parte del uniforme de trabajo.

-Señorita, ¿podemos pasar?-preguntó el hombre mientras que Mikan se movió para dejar de obstruir el paso un poco extrañada ¿por qué necesitarían traer dos hombres para traer una simple bandeja de comida?-Necesitamos comprobar la electricidad, ya que hemos tenido quejas de algunos huéspedes y no queremos que pase ningún accidente.-informó el hombre.

-Esta bien, no hay problema.-dijo la castaña sin darle más vueltas al tema, ya que no estaba de ánimos.

-Voy a buscar algunas herramientas.-volvió hablar el hombre mientras que él otro aún se mantenía en la habitación.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?-preguntó el hombre mientras esperaba a su compañero.

-Sí, me encuentro bien.-respondió enseguida.-Sólo estoy un poco cansada.

-De acuerdo...

Luego de unos instantes, las lágrimas que se estaban acumulando los ojos de la castaña comenzaron a salir inevitablemente al recordar aquella donde su novio o mejor dicho exnovio, estaba besándose con otra. Se volteó enseguida para que el empleado no la viera Ya no más, ya no más. ¡Que alguien le que quitara esa imagen de la cabeza! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que doler tanto? ¿Por qué hace tanto daño? Dios mio que alguien hiciera algo para que se deshiciera esa imagen de su cabeza, no quería saber nada. No quería recordarlo más.

-Me acorde de que debía ir hacer algo, enseguida regreso.-aviso la chica con su voz aguda casi rompiendo en llanto y cuando estuvo a punto de echarse a correr un brazos cálidos que ella tanto conocía la detuvieron.

-Tranquila.-le susurro suavemente tratándola de contenerla entre sus brazos. Mikan volteo su rostro lleno de lágrimas para encontrarse con los de su amado. ¡¿Qué hacía el allí?! ¡¿Y aún más vestido de esa manera?!

-Suéltame.-dijo la chica tratando de deshacerse del abrazo.

-No quiero.

-¡Si no me sueltas... -iba amenazarlo pero antes de que eso pasara su boca fue silenciada por la mano del hombre.

-Si te quedas callada te suelto.-habló Natsume mientras la castaña afirmaba con la cabeza que se iba a quedar en silencio.-Necesito que me escuches.-

-¡Ayuda!-dijo tratando de gritar pero fue nuevamente callada por la mano de Natsume.

-No sé porqué no me sorprende pero eso ahora no importa. Escucha... lo que viste ahí no es así.-empezó hablar el pelingero haciendo que la chica se deshiciera del agarre furiosa y quedaran frente a frente.

-¡¿Cómo que no fue así?! ¡La besaste! ¡Yo lo vi!

-¡Yo no la besé! ¡Ella me besó!

-¡Mentiroso! Yo te vi, la estabas sujetando.

-Ella me sujetaba a mi y yo trataba de separarla.

-Sí, claro.-dijo la castaña haciendo notar su sarcasmo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque de seguro me estabas metiendo los cuernos con ella desde hace mucho.-decía ella cruzando de brazos. Ya no quería ser más la tonta de siempre. Ya no quería caer en más mentiras.-

-No es así.

-¿No es así? Y las llegadas tardes y encima volvías con perfume de mujer. De seguro esos días que tenías que ir al extranjero a trabajar te los pasabas con ella. Yo sólo fui una estúpida que no quiso ver lo que tenía al frente y me sentía mal por dudar de ti aunque fuese sólo unos instantes. ¿Por qué no me terminaste si querías estar con ella? ¿Era necesario meterme los cuernos? Te hubieras ahorrado el mensaje de que fuera comer contigo.

-Espera, yo te envíe ningún mensaje.

-¿Cómo qué no? Me enviaste un mensaje diciendo que fuera almorzar contigo hoy.

-Te equivocas, Mikan. Yo te envíe ningún mensaje.-dijo el pelingero renegando con la cabeza.

-Mira.-dijo Mikan una vez haber buscado el mensaje y le enseño la pantalla del celular.

-Púes este mensaje es una prueba de que lo que te digo es verdad. A las nueve y treinta yo estaba en una junta muy importante y esta completamente prohibido el uso del celular al menos que sea para buscar una información o una llamada de emergencia.

-Mientes, de seguro harás que todos tus compañeros me mientan.

-Ruka es mi compañero pero también es tu amigo. ¿Crees que él te mentiría? ¿Alguna vez lo ha hecho?

La chica lo único que hizo fue quedar con la cabeza hacia abajo y se quedaron por unos momentos en silencio. Y una parte de la castaña se sentía mal por haber desconfiado de su novio y llegar a pensar lo peor. Luna le había creado una trampa donde ella cayó y se dejo engañar. Al final era la misma tonta de siempre. La misma chica inocente que se dejaba llevar con facilidad por lo que veía. El hombre de ojos rojos oscuros se acerco hasta la chica que amaba y la rodeo con sus brazos consiguiendo que ella liberara el llanto. Él sólo la sostenía en sus brazos mientras depositaba unos pequeños besos en la cabeza para consolarla.

-Lo siento, desconfié de ti.-decía la chica entre lágrimas mientras le abrazaba con fuerza al contrario.-No te merezco.

-No fue tu culpa.-repuso Natsume tratando de animarla.-Por favor, no llores.-decía mientras le tomaba del rostro y besaba sus lágrimas.-Te amo.-dicho esto le deposito un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Yo también te amo, Natsume.-fueron las palabras que sus labios pronunciaron antes de que se volvieran a juntar con los del recién nombrado. Un poco después de que separan del beso, el gran estomago hambriento se hizo notar.

-Será mejor que comas.-habló el hombre acompañando a su novia hasta la cama y luego le alcanzo la bandeja con la comida que se encontraba sobre la mesa de luz.

-Muchas gracias.-agradeció la chica antes de empezar a comer y con verdaderas ganas. El hambre que antes no sentía por causa de aquél acontecimiento, ahora había venido con gran fuerza.

-Come más despacio.-la regaño haciendo que comiera más despacio, no quería que se atragantara por apresurarse.

-Tengo sueño.-dijo una vez que termino de comer con lo ojos entrecerrados ya que le pesaban los párpados por el cansancio.

-Entonces ven vamos dormir.-le retiró la bandeja con los platos y cubiertos mientras que ella se acomodaba en la cama para dormir.-¿Tú no tienes que ir trabajar?

-Tendría, pero deje a Ruka cargo de todo así que estará todo bien.-aviso antes de retirarse los zapatos, acostarse junto a ella y cubrir a ambos con la sabanas. La rodeo con sus fortificados brazos formando un abrazo.

\- Ya entiendo. Muchas gracias por todo Natsume. Por cierto ¿cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

-Te seguí hasta aquí.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó la chica un tanto sorprendida.

-En el auto. Estuve detrás del autobús todo el tiempo.

-¿Y cómo convenciste a los del hotel para que te ayudaran con esto?

-Sólo necesite convencer a un empleado y él me ayudo venir hasta aquí.

-Ya entiendo.-dijo antes de plantarle un beso en los labios.-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo.-dicho esto la volvió a besar, beso cuál la castaña correspondió con mucho gusto. Momentos después la castaña se encontraba en un profundo sueño mientras el hombre de ojos carmesí se encontraba despierto aún aunque un rato después también recayó en el sueño. Una sonrisa estaba curvada en los labios de la castaña, eso se debía a que los cálidos brazos de su novio la sostenían haciéndola sentir protegida y segura.

Horas después de tanto dormir, la castaña se despertó encontrándose con los ojos del chico carmesí observándola con la mirada fija en ella y sin pestañear lo cuál la hizo sentir incómoda e inquieta.

-¿Descansaste?-le preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa ladina en sus labios.

-Sí, descanse ¿y tú?

-También descansé.-dichas estas palabras le dio un beso en los labios y a medida que iba pasando el tiempo la iba besando con más fuerza y astucia estremeciendo a su compañera. Y bueno

-¿Mañana no tienes que ir trabajar?-preguntó la chica una vez que se separaron tratando de recuperar el aire.

-No. Decidí tomarme unos días libres para estar con mi novia.-decía mientras la volvía a besar posicionándose encima de ella.

-¿Y no tienes hambre?-el hombre frunció el ceño al ver que ella lo trataba de evitar pero luego aquella sonrisa ladina de antes volvió a sus labios.

-Sí tengo hambre.-contesto el pelinegro.-Pero... mi comida ya se encuentra aquí.-tomó el brazo de Mikan antes de que intentara llamar a la recepción a hacer algún encargue y comenzó a devorar sus labios nuevamente dejando a la chica con las mejillas sonrosadas por las palabras dichas.

En el comienzo del atardecer se devoraron a besos experimentando nuevas sensaciones. En la noche se despojaron de sus ropas, y entre caricias y besos feroces lo menos que hicieron fue dormir. Y en el amanecer, ambos se encontraban rendidos por el cansancio y cubiertos por las sábanas blancas y la femenina se encontraba acomodada entre los brazos de su novio y su cabeza descansado sobre su pecho cansada por la gran y nueva experiencia. Ambos se habían convertido en sólo uno por primera vez, ella por fin se había convertido en su mujer y él en el hombre de ella.

 **.o o o.**

 **¡Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura! ¿Les gusto? Tanto comentarios positivos como negativos son bienvenidos.**

 **La verdad les digo que por mi parte estoy satisfecha. Creo que he mejorado bastante mi redacción y si les soy sincera nunca esperé que me fuera ocupar nueve páginas este fic. Por lo general escribo por capítulos entre cuatro y seis páginas, así esto es como un logro nuevo y una superación a misma. Seguiré mejorando. Y lamento si encuentran con alguna falta de ortografía o algo incoherente en la historia, de ser algo muy grave por favor avísenme, yo lo he revisado miles de veces pero soy muy despistada también me disculpo por eso.**

 **¿Quieren una segunda parte?**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
